


The Sister Trap

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Draco Malfoy, Gangbang, Genderswap, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Draco doesn't know why his twin sister Altaira is so much more popular than he is, so he decides to use a Polyjuice potion to go undercover as her and find out. But the secret isn't that she's a nicer, more likable person; it's that she's promiscuous as could be, and everyone wants to be on good terms with the school tart, as he learns the hard way. Patreon poll winning request from JoeHundredaire, to whom Altaira Malfoy belongs.





	1. Chapter 1

It would have been a difficult stretch for Draco Malfoy to say that there was no justice in the world, given the fact that his last name was Malfoy and, in all honesty, the world catered to the every whim of the young wizard, between his family's money and its respect, the power he held, the certainty he would inherit a grand station within the wizarding world once he finished his final year of Hogwarts, all of these exams merely a formality to him now. His family's vast, independent wealth meant he would never have to truly work, just hold renown and influence. His name commanded fear and he had the awe and respect of his peers, both as a figure for other Slytherins to aspire toward, and as Head Boy of his house.

But Draco believed there was no justice in the world, and the reason for that was named Altaira Malfoy.

His twin sister was troubling to him, because even without the badge she commanded more respect than he did, and it seemed that the friendships and adoration she received was more unconditional. People feared Draco, feared him lashing out and what he could do to their reputations if they crossed him, but Altaira seemed genuinely popular. People did things for her seemingly without seeking favours, giving her gifts and accommodations out of kindness rather than fear. Draco didn't understand it personally, couldn't comprehend how anyone could do something like that just out of kindness. But he was determined to find out, albeit having been given some terrible advice in the process.

Theodore Nott didn't offer any answers to Draco as to what he could possibly have been missing, but he did suggest that Draco go and find out for himself by stepping into her skin and seeing why people treated her differently. To that end, Draco had been secretly brewing up some Polyjuice Potion, and it was finally ready for him. he sat on his bed, groaning as the objectionable smell bubbled up from the goblet he'd poured it off into to make drinking easier--he would not sip from a cauldron like he was a commoner--and readied himself for the plunge. "It will be worth it," he told himself, taking a deep breath. "Once I know why they like her, I can do that too." Or use it to sink her somehow; he wasn't choosy, and it would depend on how much effort was involved in it. He didn't fully care which route he took, as long as it ended with him being the favoured Malfoy twin once and for all.

Down the hatch the Polyjuice Potion went, and the unsettling, awful sensation of transforming into someone else hit Draco with unexpected power, the taste worse than the smell but the sensation shuddering and creeping across his body even worse still. Altaira may have been his twin, but there was enough difference between them to make the transformation a little rough, as he shrunk down considerably to end up a squat four feet and ten inches. Altaira was much more narrow, and he could fell his waist shrink down. His short hair grew longer and into a platinum blonde side part that ran down past his shoulders and with a soft curl it. A cute little nose and a generally girlish face completed the transformation.

Draco Malfoy had become Altaira Malfoy.

Having stolen some of the real girl's clothes, Altaira moved quickly, rising up from the bed and stripping off all of the bulky clothes that no longer fit her petite, feminine form, with the plan to change into some clothes that would fit her. She couldn't exactly be Altaira without Altaira's real clothes, and stealing them had not been as easy as she'd hoped, but with any luck all the hard parts were over; now she could go down to the common room and feign being the genuine article as she reaped kindness and tried to understand from the inside what had compelled people to be so kind to her.

But problems arose when the door opened, Altaira gasped as she was caught totally naked, staring back in shock as Blaise Zabini entered the room. "Blaise!" Altaira yelled, shocked and uncertain what to do as her eyes went wide in terror. This was bad; Altaira was naked, and there was no easy way to explain any of what was going on, especially not the truth of the situation; nothing could possibly have been worse than telling Blaise the truth about the Polyjuice Potion. "I..." A noise died an embarrassing, squeaky death in her throat, as the new vocal cords proved infuriating to deal with.

"How did you get up here so fast?" Blaise asked, looking back over his shoulder in surprise. 'Wow, you're a sneaky one. That must be how you're able to get away with all of this shit, especially without Draco finding out." He smirked, closing and locking the door behind him as he stepped toward the bed.

Altaira did her best to feign steadiness even as on the inside, she was screaming with terror. This wasn't an easy situation to deal with, and there didn't seem like a good way out of it, especially as the door locked and Blaise alluded to some ominous secret. "Finding out about what?" she asked, the stupidest question she could have asked if she wanted to pass herself off as the real Altaira, but she conveniently scapegoated the fact that this wasn't the plan at all. She had laid out a meticulous set of notes and detailed action, and all of that was now completely gone down the shitter thanks to some awful timing.

"Like you don't know." Blaise undid his belt as he drew closer to the bed. "Or is this another one of your games? Well fine, Altaira, I'll play. I'm surprised Draco hasn't found out yet that you're the school slut and that you've sucked and fucked your way through everyone, boy and girl, in the school." He drew closer, and Altaira's resolve began to break. "Oh, that's what the bed is about, isn't it? Being a whore right under his nose and all over his things and him still not finding out? I have to say, it's sort of fucked up to want to get fucked in your brother's bed, but it's a hot kind of fucked up, and I bet if I say no to it, you've got twenty other guys lined up to fuck you on it, so I guess I'm in." He dropped his pants, and grabbed hold of his rapidly filling cock, long and thick and aching to plunge deep between the Slytherin's thighs. "Are you going to get down on your knees, or do you want to play rough again?"

"Excuse me?" Altaira asked, indignant rage bubbling up as everything normal and Draco within her rushed back to the forefront, no amount of intelligence worth either the propositioning for sex or the massive revelations about what was going on. Things should have been coming together as Blaise spilled the beans with a sarcastic sigh, but there was a lot to process, and rushing to the forefront was seeing a friend drop his pants and expect sex from this. Nothing was connecting in a way that made a lick of sense to her. "How dare you speak to me like that, when I--glurk glurk glurk!"

Altaira was driven down to her knees with a single rough push, her slim, short body offering up little resistance to the tall, strong Slytherin boy, who plugged her mouth full of cock and drove down into her throat quickly. She gagged, eyes opening wide in worry and shock as the thrusts hammered forward like Blaise was someone who was expected a lot more proficiency from a blowjob than Altaira could provide. What the fuck was any of this supposed to mean? Back and forth her head went, almost hypnotically dragged along Blaise's thick cock as she knelt there, entranced by the motion and stuck in increasingly worried and confused thought as her throat was hammered and she struggled to hold any of it together. The artificial version of Altaira had not 'enjoyed' the same wearing down of her gag reflex that the real Altaira had, and it meant that she struggled to take the girthy cock proceeding down her gullet like she had.

Blaise relished in facefucking the blonde, not even noticing that she was having so much trouble as he just savoured pounding her pretty face. She had started out fucking her brother's friends first, sexually experimenting with the Slytherin boys her age, who were never going to blab for fear of what would happen if Draco caught wind they'd been fucking around with her, and from there it just spun wildly out of control and soon she was sleeping around across house and year carelessly. Over the years it had grown so difficult to get to her that Blaise just savoured the time he had, and barely even noticed how much louder she was gagging than normal, the utter sloppiness of how she was approaching the whole thing as she struggled to take his cock down. All that mattered was having his dick in her warm, wet mouth.

Altaira had not undertaken this transformation so that she could deepthroat one of her mates, and this rude awakening left her feeling like there wasn't going to be any recovering from this in any sane, satisfactory way. She was quite fucked now in ways that were going to leave a mark, and she knew even when she was Draco once more that looking at Blaise again was going to be impossible. She'd be sure to ruin him once this was all over, regardless of how much this may have been 'his fault'. Fucking around with the real Altaira seemed enough of a crime, though.

But that didn't help her out of this situation, sitting there with her head being dragged back and forth, drool leaking down her chin as she sloppily throated the swollen cock, his girth and length impressive, sure, but that wasn't of much reassurance to her in that state, especially when the thickness made her choke on it as it plunged down so deep. She wasn't able to stop this, wasn't able to fight against any of what Blaise was doing her, and the idea that the real Altaira was only liked because she spread her legs wide for everyone in school was such a tainted piece of intelligence that it wasn't even something she could savour given the fact that one of her friends was, under false pretense, fucking her mouth.

"I like you so much better than Draco," Blaise groaned, still unaware of what was going on as he thrust forward. "Although you're gagging a lot. Shit, I thought Crabbe, Goyle, and I already fucked your gag reflex out of you, but it's hot to hear you choke on my cock again." He gave her hair a tug, slamming forward one last time before pulling back. "Open wide, I'll give it to you just like you love it."

Shock kept Altaira from being able to do anything other than what she was told, pure instinct given the submissive position and the dominance held over her leaving her to open her mouth wide for what was to come as Blaise messily unloaded all over her face, his slimy cock spurting ropes of burning spunk across her face and onto her mouth. Never having experimented with sampling cum before, Altaira shuddered as she felt the salty sensation leave her wanting to spit up, but she couldn't break up the illusion now as she instead smiled, having decided in the worst ways to now get into character and try and play it smooth.

"I'm glad I could help," Altaira said shakily, but before she could think about where to go next, the grip in her hair pulled her upright. It was very easy to manhandle her petite body and that was exactly what Blaise did as he shoved her down onto the bed, not even letting her get onto all fours as he shoved the naked blonde face-first down onto the bed, her body flat against the mattress and her face shoved into a pillow as he climbed on top of her, his heavy and stocky body leaving her to whine and groan as he slammed his cock right into her.

And that was when, for the first time, Altaira became aware of her body. She'd been too shocked to think about it much, too scandalized by Blaise's aggression to realize that anything was happening during the blowjob but flagrant disrespect, but Altaira's pussy was soaked. It was aching and wet, ready for penetration, and just begging for a cock when Blaise slammed forward and filled her up. Altaira screamed as the thick penetration slammed into her, as much like her gag reflex, she had not inherited the genuine article's familiarity with being stuffed full of a big cock. She was a tiny little thing and Blaise's cock was anything but.

"Wow," he groaned. "You're tighter than usual," he smirked, leaning down tight against her and giving her ass a slap. Despite her lithe form, there was a nice enough ass for a girl her size for him to grab and swat at. "Is that rumour about you fucking around with Harry Potter true? Might explain it, since Slytherin cocks have to be superior, right?" he slammed forward, not bothering to press on for an answer as he just savoured the unusually tight experience of stuffing the short girl full of cock, hammering forward as his grip in her hair continued to keep her face-down into Draco's pillow.

Altaira was becoming far too aware of her body as she shuddered, writhing hotly about on the mattress as Blaise fucked her raw. Familiar with more penis-oriented sensations, the feeling of her pussy being stretched loose and utterly railed was something she was in no way ready to experience, and yet it had been thrust violently upon her. She shook down to the core as Blaise's savage fucking rattled her core, and she was overloaded by both the harshness of his fucking and the utter newness of all of these feelings. First time sensations that hit her so much harder for being alien to her brain, left her almost paralyzed, whimpering and whining as pleasure hit her hard and relentlessly. It was too much for her to bear, the raw powerful of being fucked like this, of being slammed down and manhandled. Shivers of submission and slight masochism that had never so much as threatened her before now rocked the impostor Altaira to the very core of her being.

The whimpers turned to screams, screams of reluctant pleasure, but perhaps not as reluctant as they should have been, as reluctant as Altaira would have liked them to be. A wave of intense lust was washing over her, and it was all her sister's fault. She wasn't sure how yet, but the way Blaise fucked her should not have been acceptable; even a female Malfoy should not have been made into such a toy like this, misused, manhandled, or spoken down to. This was an injustice and she hated the real Altaira even more for the ways that she conducted herself if this was how Blaise was willing to treat her. She was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and once she was back into her normal, male form she was going to sink her sister and make sure Blaise was done away with. This was all too humiliating not to unleash some violent retribution upon all involved.

But there was more than a violent revenge plot for Altaira to worry about, as she experienced her very first female orgasm, and it damn near broke her. She screamed as everything burned hot across her flesh, the pulsating, the clenching, the utter thrill so contrary to everything that she thought she knew about orgasms. It was all wrong, her head throbbing with sensations that felt as far removed from normal as possible, but in that strangeness came the real pleasure as she went limp, body trembling from the force of the thrusts still pounding away at her as Blaise took a moment longer to cum, and then came perhaps the worst sensation yet. Altaira had been spoken down to, deepthroated, swallowed cum, given a facial, but this... This was the worst. Blaise came inside of her, and the sensation of all that hot, thick cum filling her up, a massive load pumped deep into the furthest reaches of her tight pussy, left her feeling scandalized and ravaged.

Blaise pulled out of her, treating the whole thing quite mechanically. "That was great," he said, giving her perky butt a harsh slap as he stepped back off of the bed and went for his pants. "Thanks for that, Altaira. You might be a weird, kinky slut who's got a thing for fucking with her brother's head, but you're still my favorite bitch to cum inside of." He got dressed and walked out.

Altaira was almost stuck to the bed, a sticky mess of lump flesh, leaking cum, too breathless and appalled to move, and with sweat leaving her connected to the sheets. "Fuck," she groaned, as an all-encapsulating mess to summarize what she had just endured. She didn't know how to deal with any of this.

"Enjoy yourself, brother?" called a voice. Her voice. Altaira moved onto her back, staring in horror as the real Altaira Malfoy stepped into a room, a smile broad across her face as she placed an hourglass down onto the bedside table. She sat there, staring at the naked, sticky impostor with the smug satisfaction across her face only a Malfoy could wear. It was different than normal smugness, one of intense privilege and indulgence, the smugness of someone who had been raised to believe the universe always tipped their way and saw any given situation as just another example of that, but for whom success and glory never seemed to dull the thrill.

They sat there in silence as the sand fell through, Draco left to ponder what was going on, what all of this meant. It wasn't hard to piece together; Altaira was a whore, and people were only ever nice to her because she put out. It had nothing to do with her being a better person or kinder, had nothing to do with people liking her better; they simply sucked up to her in a way that would get her onto her knees, rather than sucking up in a way that fed into the power dynamics that had turned Draco into a social force to be reckoned with. One twin was a bully and the other was just a slut. It hadn't needed a month's planning and an embarrassing confrontation with Blaise to learn that, which only made the humiliation worse as cum leaked out of her sloppy pussy and down onto the bed.

It felt like an eternity before Altaira spoke, only saying something more when the sand finally ran out, letting her dear 'brother' savour the silence for a while longer. "I knew what you were planning. In part because I'd told Nott to tell you to try being me. I also told Blaise to meet me up in your bed, and that I was going to let him fuck my face and my pussy hard. See, I'm not just more popular than you are, Draco. I'm smarter, and I'm shrewder. I'm the better student, and I'm the better Malfoy." On that note, she stood up and walked out of the room, letting the embarrassment continue to stew. She'd let the loathing simmer for so long without the stinging mention of how she'd masterminded her way into engineering this exact humiliation, and now she knew there was worse to come. Only when the door closed did it occur to Draco what the hourglass meant in relation to Altaira having known the whole time about what was going on. It was the hour the Polyjuice was supposed to last, and it was now up.

But he wasn't changing back.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco ran away. It was all she could do, dressing back up in Altaira's clothes and fleeing the dungeons as shame boiled up hotly within her. There was so much to escape, from the fact that the spell hadn't worn off after its hour to the way that Altaira herself had caught her, from Blaise fucking her to the fact that she had in some twisted way liked Blaise fucking her. There was no way to process it all and she had been left wanting to just get the fuck away from all of it as she just sought something that wasn't her dorm room. Which meant aimless wandering across the school as she tried to find someplace she could mope and think about what she could do.

"Altaira!" called a voice, and a shiver ran up Draco's spine as she turned around in deep, growing worry about what was happening. She turned slowly, eyes going wide as she saw Potter come toward her. There was nothing good that could have possibly come from this, she realized with a growing sense of utter terror. "I've been looking all over for you, and I almost had to go down to the dungeons because I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to play everything off innocently. Had Altaira been consorting with fucking Potter? The betrayal of everything her sister had ever been taught left her furious.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, something's wrong. You were supposed to be in Gryffindor tower tonight with me and my year mates." He took her hand and smiled as he dragged her off with him. "It's your weekly hangout up in our dorm room, come on."

The dread only grew within Draco as she followed after Harry, the petite blonde dragged off by the stronger, athletic Harry toward the seventh floor and the Gryffindor dorms. It wasn't easy to decide she should play along with this, given the facts she had learned about Altaira and what she did, but there wasn't any way to get away from this. She had to balance what was worse; probably being about to head up to a gangbang that would see her stuffed full of Gryffindor dick, or to let her greatest foe know her predicament. There wasn't much dignity in the former, but the sheer depth of embarrassment in the latter wouldn't do her any good, which meant she had to reluctantly let her body be used to serve the cocks of blood traitors, against everything she would have ever wanted.

As she walked through the Gryffindor common room, a few people smiled at Altaira and winked at her, leaving her wondering how many cocks her sister had sucked. The degrading realization of why she was even remotely liked was a biting and harsh one, but even that hadn't proven as bad as seeing that it extended even to fucking Gryffindors. It was disgusting and Draco knew she'd have to have a thorough and angry talk with her sister once she was out of this petite body and over the growing agony and repulsion overcoming her over her own actions, even if it had been Altaira's interference and meddling that set this all into motion to begin with.

Up in the boys' dorm room, Draco found the other four Gryffindor boys of his year waiting around eagerly, and Harry threw her down onto the bed, all of them smiling as they stared down at her. Harry climbed onto the bed, grabbing her hips and pulling her up onto all fours as he flipped her skirt up and got her panties off. "What's this?" he asked, staring at the sloppy, used hole leaking out some cum. "Did you let Blaise fuck your pussy again?" he asked, and brought his strong hand down harsh across her ass. Draco yelled as she received the harsh spanking. "I told you before, Altaira. Come to me with a clean pussy. I'm Quidditch captain, and I don't deserve to have to fuck the sloppy seconds of Slytherin's third best chaser."

Another slap across Draco's ass, and she didn't know what to say, discovering so many unfortunate truths about Altaira once more as her esteem in his mind sank even lower still. He didn't know what to make of this, but as Harry's belt buckle slapped against her ass next, she was all but certain that she didn't have to.

Ron got onto the bed in front of her, his pants already down and a bigger cock than Draco ever wanted to learn that Draco had brushing along her face. "So what kept you late this time, Slytherin fuck meat?" he snarled. "I hope it wasn't because you were too busy fucking Zabini. You just ride him for fun, but you know that every week you've got to come give your apologies to me."

"A-apologies?" Draco asked as the hand came down on her perky bubble butt again. She stared up in confusion at Weasley, but all that came across as was lust thanks to the face she had now, the way her mouth hung with his cock pointing directly at her lips seeming like an invitation.

"Did Blaise fuck you stupid or something?" he asked as he got his fingers into her hair, gripping the long blonde locks and pulling her face in, resting his cock on her bottom lip and making Draco want to retch. "Every week, we start this off with you letting me facefuck you as hard as you want to apologize for how much of a bastard your brother was to me since last time."

Oh no. Draco knew what she was in for before Ron even started as even the most cursory thought back reminded her that she had been merciless to Ron through the week with a major uptick in comments about him and his family as she got so antsy about the brewing Polyjuice potion that she'd been lashing out in all directions. She had never been as horrible to Weasley as she'd been this past week, and that much was painfully obvious as he and Potter slammed into her at once, a harsh spitroasting picking up immediate speed as they began to fuck her hard from both ends, but where Harry was harsh through pure strength, Ron was driven by blinding rage.

Stuffed with the two Gryffindor cocks, she found herself under attack by two cocks even bigger than Blaise's had been, and she wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready for Harry's slams forward as he fucked her from behind, the feeling of his balls swinging forward with each thrust and slapping against her clit being the second most humiliating thing she had ever felt. First place was taken by Ron's sac hitting her chin with each of his thrusts, as she took his cock down her throat and gagged noisily from the sheer brutality with which he facefucked her. She was an inexperienced cocksucker being treated like a pro, and Ron hammered her throat mercilessly, taking out all of his anger on her mouth as he punished what he believed was the sister of the asshole who tormented him, and not the asshole wearing said sister's body.

The horrible karmic justice of getting throatfucked for her crimes was not lost on Draco as she choked, eyes shut tightly as she sputtered and did her best to just try and handle it. But with Harry behind her and shoving her forward with each hilting thrust of his own cock, she wasn't exactly doing very well at that, forced to handle the harsh reality of her inexperience being something she was going to be sank by, and that wasn't even counting the fact that three more Gryffindors stood watching; she had caught peeks of them, all stroking their own cocks as they watched the petite Slytherin get into position.

"Choke on that, slut. For as long as it takes for your brother to stop being a cunt to me, I'm going to take it out on your face," Ron groaned. He was driven by frustrations over not only this week's comments but in general the Malfoy family and everything they had done, from comments to Altaira and Draco's father having tried to ruin his sister's life a few years ago. All of it combined together into a furious mess that gave trouble to Altaira, and which Draco was even less ready to handle. The feeling of her throat being plugged, the harsh pulling on her hair, the way that he went all out with her... How could Altaira live like this?

"You're tighter than usual," Harry groaned, relishing in the chance to slap her ass again and again, the perky little pale bottom proving the most defined feature on the petite little Slytherin. "Not that I'm complaining, though. I'm just wondering if you were saving your slutty body for us more, and not fucking every guy who looked at you through the morning, just to stay nice and tight for us. I know you said you loved our cocks the best, and that Gryffindor dick is the best dick there is, so it would be a nice touch if you were."

Had Altaira really said that? The traitorous cunt had landed Draco in enough trouble, but that was over the line! When she got out of here she was going to find her sister and furiously lay into her for the ways in which she was so cruelly betraying everything about Slytherin and the pride of their house. But before she could do that, Draco had other things to worry about, as her body surged with the sudden swell of something that filled her with renewed shame; her orgasm. She cried out around the coke she was gagging on as she came, her eyes shutting tightly as the moans rumbled and her pussy tightened around Potter's cock. Of all the people to not only spitroast her to orgasm, but do make her cum before them, it had to be the two guys she hated most in the school.

The shame she felt over that was so great that even Harry creampieing her pussy didn't manage to do worse to her, as she took his load into her, Weasley pulling out of her mouth and slamming his cock down onto her face as he stroked himself to his end as well and left her messed up with a gooey facial that made her shiver and whimper, bottom jaw trembling as the creeping agony soaked in that she had taken a facial from Weasley of all people.

"I want to hear you say it again," Harry said sternly as he withdrew from her pussy, still bringing his hand down onto her ass with relish as Ron smeared his wet cock along her face, the two relishing in the humiliation they subjected her body to.

"S-say what again?" Draco panted, shivering as she suffered with the sensations she didn't want to like, but found herself struggling to keep from enjoying with each success iteration.

"That Gryffindor cocks are superior to Slytherin cocks, and that you're a red and gold whore through and through."

Draco whimpered, dizzy and embarrassed, but she knew she couldn't say anything against it. "No cocks can make me cum like Gryffindor cocks can," she whined, her chest tightening with shame as she said it. Even if she was only saying it to convince them she was really Altaira, it wasn't easy to say. The boys cheered in response and her stomach churned.

Draco barely had any time to actually soak in what had just happened as she was pulled over by the other three. Dean, Sheamus, and Neville got her into position, with Shea mus effortlessly lifting her up and slamming her down onto his lap as he impaled her on his cock, Dean getting in front of her and guiding his dick slowly pasted her open lips as she cried out in shock from yet another penetration, and then worst of all, Neville climbing up onto her from behind and guiding his lubricated cock right into her ass without preparing the hole in turn, an act that Draco couldn't help but think was an intentional one as he began to fuck her loose.

Stuffed airtight with three cocks at once, Draco knew that she was going to have to kill Altaira with her own two hands for all of this. This was all too much to bear, as she grabbed hold of Dean's thighs and tried to push back, as if begging for mercy, but her new arms weren't as strong as his old ones were, and Dean continued onward, guiding his cock head down her throat and making her choke once more as they relished in the chance to fuck Draco as hard and mercilessly as they could. It wasn't just about getting off, but about inter-house rivalry being played out in the most brutal of ways now in the form of fucking her raw for their own wicked games.

There was something about the way all three cocks hammered into her at once that felt downright vengeful. Aside from the occasional remark to Neville, Draco didn't even really seek out fights with these three, but the way they drilled her holes in sloppy unison and left her filled to the brim with cock didn't exactly leave her feeling that way as they took their own frustrations out on her. She wasn't shown much mercy as Dean fucked her mouth at least not as hard as Ron did, but still harder than the inexperienced Draco would have liked. Shea mus had his hands on her narrow hips and guided her up and down his dick gleefully.

But then there was Neville. Draco never would have imagined Neville Longbottom even knew how to touch a girl in a hundred years, but that was before he discovered that Neville seemed to have only one goal in mind, and that was to ravage her ass with a ferocity that felt utterly inhuman. Rough anal was far from what she should have been capable of taking in such a petite body, but there she was, not only double penetrated, but getting fucked relentlessly and put through her paces. It was so much more than she was built to take in and her body had little hope of being able to do anything to prevent it from wearing her down further and longer with each brutal pass of his cock in and out of her hole.

Another big finale was something Draco could not have been less prepared for. Especially as another of her own orgasms preceded it, as if her body was craving every last vulgar second of what was being done to her. It wasn't an idea she ever wanted to actually have to face, but there she was, screaming and twisting about as the three cocks relentlessly fucked her, and the thrilling sensations running through her body were getting too powerful to deny a growing appreciation for. And once more, the boys followed, Dean cumming down her throat instead of on her face, making her feel that slimy, gooey spunk sliding along the lining of her throat and down into her stomach, while Shea mus and Neville creampied her pussy and ass in tandem, flooding her with more cum that left her feeling full and warm in all the most infuriating but toe-curling ways.

Something gave up within Draco at that point, done pretending that this didn't feel amazing. Triple penetration had proven the kind of experience that opened her eyes, and she couldn't fight anymore the simple, abiding fact that she was liking this. She didn't want to, and she didn't want to keep her body this way just to get it, but being treated like "fuck meat" and in general the physical sensations of her female body were all proving too addictive to complain about.

They pulled out of Draco, left her twitching about as she flopped down onto her stomach, whining in frustration over her horrible realizations. That all had to be it, she hoped. They had to have been done with her body now, and she'd be free to go. There was her service done, right?

"Looks like she's nice and broken in now," Harry said, as the whimpering blonde was tugged up and hoisted into the arms of Harry, who smiled as he grabbed her light, petite body and effortlessly guided her into position, her legs held up as he slammed her ass down onto his cock. "Now the real fun can begin." Dean scrambled forward to claim her pussy, and Draco howled as she realized that this was only the beginning.

Through the next two hours, the Gryffindor boys did as many things as they could to her body. She found herself double penetrated, spitroasted, and triple penetrated again and again in seemingly every dizzying combination she could have ever imagined. She was forced to suck on Neville's balls as he slapped his cock down onto her face in the most intensely degrading scene she'd yet to take place in. Had her ass slapped by all the girls as she bounced on Ron's cock. They ran a train on her, passing her around and bouncing her up and down on their cocks until they came before turning her off to the next boy. She had to learn how to suck off three guys at once with the coordination of her hand and her head becoming a talent that Altaira had seemingly possessed enough for the boys to hurl complaints down at her for her failures. She was treated to a round of full nelson anal by Shea mus as they took bets on if enough of their cum would leak out of her to fill up a goblet, and then just to be extra cruel, made the combination of her quim and their spunk from said goblet when it was done.

At the end of it all, Harry stood over "Altaira" as she whined. The other boys had gotten their trousers on and left the room, headed down to go do whatever they wanted to in the common room, but Harry stayed there with a smile on his face. "You really started liking it after that second round didn't you, Draco? I could tell by your moans, you hit your breaking point and stopped pretending it didn't feel amazing."

"I'm not Draco," she said, feigning confusion.

"Bullshit." He leaned in, smiling as he pushed her down onto her back. "Altaira told me about her little plan for you, and told me that she wanted me to bring you up here to get fucked by the five of us. It was a setup all along; Altaira never even said she loved Gryffindor dicks better, but I couldn't resist the chance to make you say it."

"Potter, when I'm back in my body, and I'm done killing Altaira, I'm going to--"

"That's going to be a problem," Harry said, his smile growing wider. "I don't think you're changing back. Altaira made it pretty clear that what she was doing to that Polyjuice potion was probably going to be permanent, so I think you had better get used to being a girl. And maybe drop 'Draco', too. You'll need a new name, because I'm not yelling 'Draco' when I cum. How about Carina? Carina Malfoy sounds nice."

Draco twisted about and whined as she stared up at Harry. She could tell that Harry wasn't lying about this, and that left her terrified, but it seemed she didn't have much time to think about it as Harry grabbed her ankles and pulled her in close, making her yelp as he brought his still rigid rock head up to her entrance.

"If you call yourself Carina, I'll fuck you again." Harry was loving this position over her.

It was a horrible thing to admit, but with the thick cock head rubbing along her mound, a surge of need came over her that felt utterly wrong, and there was so little fight in her voice that she wanted to be angry and feel embarrassed, but it felt like she was almost beyond shame as she said, "My name is Carina Malfoy," and received Harry Potter's cock inside of her for her troubles. Like it was something she wanted, because after what she had just endured, no part of her doubted that it was exactly what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Carina had been through a lot even after she thought Harry was done with her, and by the time she felt herself fading off into sleep she had been so thoroughly fucked and used that she had to have been certain that he was done with her now. But as she woke, to the obnoxious morning light filtering into her eyes that Gryffindors were always greeted with but Slytherins thankfully never had to worry about, but that wasn't what woke her. No, what woke Carina was finding herself full of cock again as Harry lay atop her, forcing her legs apart and getting an early start to fucking her again.

"Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry." Harry said, and for a second the sleepy Carina expected some kind of sanity or mercy to follow, but instead he said, "I guess I didn't fuck you hard enough last night if you're already up."

Carina whined. Her body felt heavy as she tried to shake off the sleepiness from her body, but there was so little she could do about the situation, squirming hotly about as she let Harry at her, unable to resist the steady thrusts of the thick cock filling her up, sending little surges of pleasure through her in the early morning haze. It was a strange kind of helplessness that overtook her there, and the guilty rush of how good it felt reminded her of last night and everything he'd put her through the night before, not only with his friends, but in the aftermath of it all when it seemed like everything was long over.

She wanted to hiss, "Fuck off, Potter," at him, wanted to show some more fire and firmness, but she had been broken in tamed, and forced to submit in ways so utterly depraved and heavy that she found herself giving Harry some submissive whimpers and shaking off the cobwebs over her limbs, hips starting to thrust back toward him and meet his cock as she instead moaned, "I want to feel you deposit a load of cum in my pussy every morning."  
******************************  
When Hermione arrived for a study session, she had been hoping that for once, it would be an actual study session, but when she came into the room to find Harry bending Carina over the table and balls deep in the petite blonde's ass. Clicking her tongue, Hermione headed into the room, sighing as she headed toward the table. "Really, how are you not tired of this yet?" she asked, frustrated by the way that Harry just kept thrusting, openly fucking Carina right in front of her even though he knew full well what this was going to be. This had been going on for months now, and she just couldn't take it.

While Harry and Draco were bitter enemies, Harry and Carina were inseparable. He fucked her on the regular, often daily. Sometimes with friends, as Carina got passed around the school after classes were over pretty much on a daily basis, but often alone, Harry spending long nights just fucking her senseless, even in time that once was spent with his friends and doing other things. She recalled one time she'd been asked by an exasperated Ron and Ginny coming to look for their Quidditch captain when he hadn't shown up to practice. Turned out he was upstairs, lying back while Carina bounced on his lap. It had become a real problem, but after the game with Ravenclaw when Harry had given Carina up as a prize to his team to be gangbanged, Hermione stopped hearing any shred of bitterness out of Ron.

"It's okay, take a seat, we can study like this," Harry said, slapping Carina's ass and making her yelp. His voice was a little tense as he kept up the thrusts, hips feverish as they worked rapidly to slam into her tight ass. "Hey, Carina, how often should a potion to stimulate plant growth be stirred while it simmers?"

"Every twenty minutes, alternating clockwise and counterclockwise until the mixture turns blue, and then not at all until the bubbles begin to emit purple smoke." As she spoke, Carina had a hand between her legs, feverishly working away at her pussy as she gasped and whined in delight. She didn't mind the way Hermione sat at the tale even with the disdain on her face; the one positive for the brunette was how Carina's racism and resentment had come to a full stop once she'd become hooked on Harry's cock.

"See, Hermione? We'll be fine, we can even use Carina for questions." He leaned forward, reaching his fingers through her hair and tugging back. "And if she gives the wrong answers like a treacherous little whore, then I'll treat her like one for it. Got that, Carina?"

"Yes," she whined, nodding excitedly. "I promise, I'll be a good girl, and give only the right answers." She licked her lips, ignoring Hermione as she slammed back against Harry's thrusts, her perky ass bouncing excitedly under the weight of the harsh pounding that she received. Little tugs on her hair made her whine as she felt the promise of more roughness, even if she did answer correctly. But that was precisely how Carina wanted it, so she wouldn't dare complain.

Hermione was not even remotely convinced by any of this. If anything she was mostly just uncomfortable, as she tried not to sit there and outright watch Harry railing Carina, not really keen on the way that he'd become obsessed with her, and feeling like there would just be more complications to arise if this was how their study session was going to go. Hermione wasn't eager to have her time wasted by a study session where Harry and likely any other guys who showed up were completely distracted by the chance to fuck Carina. It seemed like a recipe for disaster, like a good way to completely ruin any chance she had of having a nice, constructive evening spent studying.

More guys arrived, a smattering of boys from multiple houses, and Hermione did a quick look over them, not even sure all of them were in the same year as her and Harry, which was as good a sign as any that this study session was going to be fruitless. Hermione hadn't even taken her books out of her bag, and she started to get the feeling she wouldn't have to. And indeed, before she could say anything, a Ravenclaw groaned, "Why'd you start without us?"

"Harry, do you ever stop fucking Carina?" another asked.

"No, but her mouth and hands are free, so why don't you guys come over here and feed her some cock?" Harry smirked, pulling Carina off of the table and carryfucking her over to them before dropping to his knees along with her, the Malfoy girl happily grabbing at their pants and whining for them.

Carina happily got into position, moaning as she started trying to pull some cocks out. "I haven't sucked a cock in..." She trailed off, trying to remember how long it had been. Probably only ten minutes. "Too long!" was her answer though, as she licked her lips, getting two guys' dicks out and wrapping her delicate fingers around them, stroking quickly as they got into position and pushed their heads in front of her face so she could suck one of them down and get to work. She didn't take a second to hesitate, pushing forward eagerly and letting herself get carried away immediately.

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Hermione rose from her seat. She didn't bother saying anything or chiding Harry for his behavior, didn't give another moment of thought to any of what was happening here. She simply left, leaving them to do whatever they wanted, wishing her friend wasn't throwing everything away and wasting his time with Carina. As she walked away it didn't seem like anybody was noticing or paying much mind to it all, which only helped solidify Hermione's decision to leave and not look back, figuring she could find some time to talk to Harry when he wasn't fucking Carina. For as exceedingly rare as those times were.

Everything continued on just fine without Hermione, as Carina slurped on one of the cocks she held, hands eager to jerk both off in time. In the months Carina had spent getting handed around the school and fucked every which way, she had developed a shamelessness that couldn't be beaten. Her hands moved confidently, finding their pace as she jerked the boys off with a surprising steadiness given the way Harry fucked her from behind. His rough drilling of her ass proceeded on with a rough, shameless sense of urgency that kept her frantic, kept her moaning, kept her hungry for more. She pulled back from one cock and moaned, "This is so much better than studying," as she slurped the other down into her mouth deep and resumed her oral indulgence by enjoying two cocks at once, riding high on the decadent sluttiness that had become every day for Carina.

Her sister Altaira had almost sort of fallen out of favour now as Slytherin's resident slut. She still was, of course, still slept around plenty and let boys and girls of all houses enjoy her taut, petite body as thoroughly as they wanted, but Carina was more available, more eager, and once word got around that once smug and cocky Draco Malfoy was now a carbon copy of his sister but even more hungry for dick, Carina had become the new favorite, insatiable in her hunger and showing plenty of love to any guy who wanted it, with Harry a surprising constant to keep around and give her cock constantly, usually the center of any madness centering around the newly turned Malfoy sister.

Offering up no resistance or hesitation, Carina happily gave herself up to the madness coming down upon her in all directions, moaning as she worked her head back and forth, desperate and greedy in her pursuit of more. She alternated back and forth between the two cocks, working her mouth on both of them with an excitement that could not be stopped. She was so used to this all now, so happy to perform. It set a fire in her belly that she wanted to feed, and if she wanted to do that, she'd have to work.

Behind her, Harry rode high on the delight that came from just pounding forward and enjoying the very familiar feeling of Carina's ass around his cock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fucked even Altaira, let alone anybody else. He'd become obsessed with Carina, and one some level he knew it too, but he simply didn't care about doing anything short of thoroughly thrashing her body, enjoying himself each and every time without fail, never growing tired of her, never wanting to stop. Nights toiled on without end to the sex and the indulgence, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it now.

The boys all gathered eagerly around Carina, forming a tight ring and watching in delight and awe as she alternated between cocks, sucking two guys off like a pro. "I like her so much better now," one of them said, and it filled Carina with a rush of tingling delight to hear. After all, she'd fallen for this mess in trying to find out why people liked her twin sister so much better than her, and now she had accomplished it. Sure, she'd had to basically sell her body out to an endless stream of cocks that had broken her into a bubbly, slutty mess of her former self, but it was worth it for this. To have guys swarming around her, to see out the corner of her eyes jerking their cocks as they waited eagerly for their turns with her next. Carina was a big deal now. A star. Setting all of Hogwarts abuzz with excitement and leaving the boys to all crave and want her. She liked the sound of that more than she could bear.

Carina moaned for more, desperate and driven, working her mouth and hands as fast as she could. There were so many boys to fuck, so many to let pound her in a dizzying and infinite number of combinations to her absolute delight. She knew it was going to be a long and probably very rough night, but that was exactly what Carina wanted with her time, what she ached for more than words could properly convey. A hunger for indulgence and for more ached within her like nothing had ever ached before. She was insatiable, and months of fucking had not left her tired. Only more excited and depraved.

Harry came first, which was little surprise given that he'd been fucking Carina well before anyone else arrived. With a hard groan he slammed forward, burying his cock deep into her ass and letting the pleasure wash over him. "Fuck," he groaned, slamming himself to the hilt one last time into Carina as he came, his cock twitching and spewing thick, gooey shots of cum deep into the blonde's ass. That in turn set Carina off, made her tighten and shiver as her orgasm washed over her, intense and sudden. She whined and pressed back against Harry, pulling her head away in the process and moaning, "Shower me in cum," as she stared up at the two lucky guys she was jerking off."

Happily obliging the request of the 'lady' before them, the boys both lost themselves to the rapid jerking of their cocks, groaning as they thrust forward and let Carina enjoy the rush of cum splattering onto her face, streaks of gooey seed landing along the bridge of her nose and into her open, waiting mouth. She happily swallowed it all down, whining and shivering as she felt herself overwhelmed by the excitement and twisted thrills that came with it all. Carina moaned loudly, accepting her facial and swallowing down the cum that landed into her mouth, a shiver running up her spine as she felt the cocks all pulling away from her, happily rising up to her feet as she met more guys rushing over to her, the petite Slytherin quickly lifted off of her feet as two guys double penetrated her, their bodies sandwiching her together and keeping her off her feet as they pounded into her to her ragged, raw delight.

"Harry shifted into position to watch as they fucked Carina, letting some others have their turns with her as she watched excitedly.

"I love these gangbangs," he heard someone say, only half paying attention. "They're so much fun. But hey Harry, uh, I've got kind of a thing going on right now with Susan Bones. Should I bring her over here some time to let everyone share her too? She's a sweet girl but she is nasty in the bedroom, she'd love this once she got going."

A few other students standing around started to murmur in agreement about the idea, thinking about the perky, curvy redhead being involved here too, about having two gorgeous girls to pound every which way. But one voice stood out over the others. "No," Harry said, harsh and stern, quick and shutting it down with an almost authoritative firmness. 'We should keep it to Carina. She's the one who deserves it." He was in too deep now; there was a time where the idea of having more girls involved would have been incredible, but his rough pounding and almost ownership of Carina had taken a toll on him. He had lost a certain amount of care for any of the other girls in the school, no longer wanting to fuck any of them as he became singularly, obsessively focused on Carina and only Carina.

"Okay," the Hufflepuff sighed, a bit dejected but not about to argue with Harry of all people, as he went back to stroking his cock and enjoying the sight while he waited for his turn.  
***********  
It was all such a typical night for Carina. Getting fucked, getting fucked some more, going back up to Harry's bedroom and then getting pounded until both she and Harry were utterly exhausted. She was so used to falling asleep in his bed now, and it was strange; neither would say outright that they were dating, and it certainly didn't feel like it, but she was pretty regularly attached to Harry, spending nights in his bed pressed up against him. It was normal for Carina, just how nights were now, how nights should be. She loved it best when she went to sleep with his cock still buried inside of her, and when she woke up, it was either with him lazily asleep atop her, or with his cock tapping down against her lips and trying to push in to give her a rude--but hardly unwelcome--awakening.

And the going to sleep part had definitely been there. After she'd been thoroughly gangbanged every which way by the study group that had paid very, very little , they went back upstairs, and Harry went right back to fucking Carina again, bypassing Hermione directly, shoving her face-down into the pillow, and flipping up her skirt so he could get right to work. By the time they were finally ready to sleep it was only due to raw exhaustion, and she was happy to fall asleep feeling like the day after would be a remarkable feeling.

But as she awoke, something was wrong. A few things were wrong, in fact. The first one was that it was late in the morning; there was no sun shining in her eyes only because it had passed by the window that shone it directly onto her face. They had overslept. The other was the person beside her, a sight that had Carina gasping and falling out of bed in shock and panic. In place of the black haired man who'd been fucking her all night, the leanly muscular Quidditch player who she expected to see was an absolutely stacked redhead whose crimson locks fell about her every which way. But most frightening of all was the lightning bolt scar upon her forehead.


End file.
